1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of umbrellas and to an opening/closing mechanism for umbrellas that offers simplified opening/closing operation and securing of the umbrella in a set opening position as well as improved aesthetics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas are popular devices which can be utilized outdoors to provide shade from the sun and shelter from the elements. Umbrellas typically include the capability to be placed in an open or erect configuration to provide the shelter and shade function, as well as to be closed or collapsed to facilitate movement and storage of the umbrellas. Many umbrellas are relatively large having canopy diameters on the order of several meters when opened to provide the desired shade and shelter. Accordingly, some type of opening mechanism is frequently provided to facilitate opening and closing of the umbrella.
A variety of opening/closing mechanisms are known for umbrellas which may include crank and pulley arrangements, levers, and/or rack and pinion arrangements. Such mechanisms tend to be relatively complex, which increases the manufacturing costs for the umbrellas and the corresponding sale or purchase price to the end user. In addition, the relatively complex mechanisms present numerous potential failure modes, as well as increased susceptibility to contamination and jamming by foreign debris material and corrosion and material degradation from environmental factors.
A further drawback to known umbrella opening/closing mechanisms is that the relatively complex mechanisms tend to result in operational structures which are not particularly aesthetically pleasing to observers. For example, crank mechanisms and lever-operated mechanisms generally include a user actuation member or crank which extends or is extendable outward to allow a user to manipulate the mechanism. However, such cranks or levers tend to be quite mechanical and utilitarian in appearance which can detract from a desirable aesthetic appearance of the overall umbrella. As umbrellas are frequently employed both for their aesthetic appearance, as well as for the utility of shade and shelter, it will be understood that a pleasing aesthetical appearance is a highly desirable feature in an umbrella.